Memori e no Kagi
by 02rkek
Summary: Rin is a new transfer student and has made friends with Kagamine Len the most popular guy in a day will she be able to keep him as a friend with all the ex girlfriends that hate anyone who's a girl and is close to him? RinxLen R
1. Chapter 1

** Konichuwa minna! It's the same as usually if you are reading 'Bets and Obliviousness' but those who are new I'm 02rkek! I'm glad to see at least one person reads my author notes!**

**Len: how do you know that?**

**Well duh, obviously I read my reviews which makes me happy even if they're bad review they make me happy and in BAO Chapter 2 you were being a jerk and called me boring when I was talking about how I had technical difficulties. (thanks Lolliyo!) **

**Len: Tch. Whatever you big baby.**

**See! God you're doing it again!**

**Len: Whatever**

**Tch. Someone's cranky.**

**Len: Shut up!**

**You just proved my point **

**Len: Your the one making me say all this crap!**

**Pshhhh... No I'm not.**

**Len : Uh yeah you are.**

** Anyways this is a new story but I'm still doing BAO so don't lose hope in me for those who like it! Umm... Check it out and see you like it new readers!**

**Len: Hey don't ig-**

****I don't own Vocaloid even though I wish I did I do not...****

*****by the way to BAO readers Rin is smarter in this story but Len is still a playboy it's easier to write him as one to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Transfer Student**

I haven't had the greatest life just wait later for the good parts though... Anyways here's the beginning of my long journey...

"Ok everyone we have a new student today!" The teacher had to yell to get their attention but once they heard the words 'New Student' everyone went silent "Come on in!" He yelled. My signal to come in and introduce my self. Yay. I walked in the classroom and stood next to the teacher. "Well introduce your self I still have to teach! your wasting precious time." He said while tapping his foot and staring at the clock. Such a warm and patient greeting from the teacher.

"Yes sir, Hello everyone I am Kagami Rin It's nice to meet everyone and I hope we get along this year!"

"Ok well Miss Kagami please sit next to Mister Kagamine, So I can get on with my class! Kagamine raise your hand" I think I saw a slight glare.

"Yes sir," I looked around the class for a raised hand. When I found the hand I walked over to them and sat doing anything else I took a glance at the person I would be sitting next to for now. When I looked over I saw a boy with golden blonde hair tied in a pony tail, he also had the same shade of blue colored eyes like me. He then glanced over at me and waved then got out a piece of paper and started to write on it, when he finished writing he looked at me and handed the paper to me.

** 'Hi Rin I'm Len I hope we get along together this year! ;)'**

I looked at him then started to write on the paper.

** 'Hi Len I hope we get along too!'**

I handed the paper to him. After he read it he grinned and went back to finishing the class work assigned.

Well that was only the beginning of my story ill tell you more just hold on I can tell you as much as I want you know! It is MY story! Ok well umm n let me start after school but first here's some info on what happened in between. Me and Len had almost every class together but one so we got to know each other during those classes and became friends and now were going to get ice cream. Ok so after school...

I was waiting at the gate for Len because were going to get ice cream together.

"Rin!" I turn to face the source of the familiar voice.

"Hey Len! Ready to go?"

"Rin! Lets go!" He yelled to me full of energy.

We headed for the ice cream shop when we reached the ice cream a girl with long silver hair came to take our order.

"Lenny!"

he knows her? I looked over at him but he only gave a small smile.

"Hey Tei.." he looked somewhat nervous "the usual please."

"Ok!" When she was about to walk away she noticed me "oh there's someone else here. What can I get you." She said quite coldly

"An orange sherbet please."

"Ok, one moment."

dang she went from happy to angry!

"So... Rin that was Tei my ex girlfriend..."

"On I see..."

"here you go Len! And here you g-" suddenly the Ice cream was no longer in its bowl but now it was on me. "Whoops. My hand slipped sorry." She said rather monotonously. I just sat there with my eyes closed. I couldn't move I was to shocked to, and I couldn't tell why she didn't like me I just freaking met her and all I said to her was 'can I have an orange sherbet?' whats this girls problem!

"I'm sorry let me lead you to the towels." she then grabbed my arm and yanked me away. A few moments later a towel hit my face and Tei grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Ok, Listen I want you to never to be near Len again. Hes MINE not YOURS!got it?" this girl seriously has problems

"Wait Len said your his EX girlfriend."

"He lied. but if you go near him again it will be the worst time of your life."

"No Tei. I meant it we are over. and Rin is going to be protected by me." I looked over to see Len.

"Tch." Tei let go of my shirt and walked away crying.

"Rin! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. But I'll protect you from Tei."

"You're pretty confident in your self"

"I promise."

I chuckled "ok."

* * *

**OK I finally finisher it sorry BAO readers I'm having writers block anyways did Tei fit her role? leave a review and tell me if she did or if it should have been someone else well hope you liked!Bye!**

**02rkek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! How are you guys ok first of all. I'm sorry for the long wait. Second of all I'm sorry for not updating cause I thought nobody read this. Third of all I'm sorry! ^^' to many? Any ways I didn't update due to the fact that I thought nobody read this fanfiction.**

**Len: They DON'T.**

**Yes they do!**

**Len:prove it!**

**Len can you explain the two reviews?**

**Len:Yes they were both trolls!**

**No they weren't and even if they were it means someone still read it!**

**Len:Whatever **

**Thought so!**

*****Do you honestly believe I own VOCALOID?*****

* * *

**Replies:**

**Kireina Yume: Really? I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! And thank you for reading both of my fanfiction. I didn't see your review untill today 's your update!**

**Guest:Thank you!**

* * *

**Rin's P.o.V (Home before school)**

I laid in bed after waking up..I feel all weird and fuzzy inside. My face is all warm and everything! It all started after the whole Tei incident... Is this what someone calls 'love'...? No, it's probably just hormones... I hope at least.. Because my friend in grade school had a crush on a boy in our class, but when she confessed he flat out rejected her... And it was all my fault, if only I hadn't suggested that she should confess we could still be friends... I'm sorry. I regret it. Well lets not talk about that now.

****Time skip**** (school)

I walked in to the classroom and greeted the teacher. After greeting the teacher I headed for my seat by Len, I wave at him and he waved back.

"Hey Rin! Sorry about yesterday..."

"Don't worry about it nobody was hurt!" I said while flailing my arms in the air. He replied with a grin. "How was your morning?" I asked not knowing where this would lead to.

"Meh. It was fine and all until I hit the entrance..." He stayed quite "That's when a mob if girls trampled me." He had a grin on his face but there were also sweat drops following it.

"Eh...Really are you that popular?!" I asked honestly surprised.

"What does 'mwah' not look good enough to be popular?!" he asked with a frusturated face.I started to laugh.

"Bro. You have problems."

"I do not!" He was get flustered and his face was starting to turn red.

"Yes. You do." I stated.

"You have problems!" He protested.

"And those are?" I said smirking. His face looked as if it could blow any minute now.

"Argh! A problem that makes you blind to the beauty of ME!" He yelled at my face. It was quite hilarious actually.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student today you might know her you might not she just transferred from a different class at this school that's all. Alright come on in!" When he said that the door started to open. My eyes widened in horror. I looked like as if I had just seen a ghost.

"Noooooo." I started to whimper.

"Rin are you okay?!" I turned to the source of the voice and looked at Len. Once I looked at him, his as also widened from shock I'm guessing. My head fell into my hands, I grabbed my hair lightly pulling on it as the past memory's of _us_ flowed into my head. I felt a hand grasp on to mine. I lift my head to look at Len knowing it was him. Lens like a big _teddy bear _that his can snuggle to all day and get rid of unwanted feelings. I've only known him for a few days and I feel so close to him already.

"it's okay Rin." Len said to me, trying to comfort me. "Do you know her?" I openly stayed quite. "Ri-" before he could finish I answered.

"Yes..."

* * *

?'s P.o.V

I walked into the room after the teacher finished talking. When I walked in I saw _him_ my prince. I looked to to the right of him to see who he was talking to. Rin. My eyes were filled with disgust, the moment I saw her butt-ugly face I recalled everything that had happened, why we became friends, How we meet, the '_happy times', _and why were not friends today_. _I never really liked her anyways. And I don't regret fighting with her it took a load off my shoulders. I couldn't deal with her anymore it got aggravating, all she did was cling on to me anyways, she was a very desperate lonely girl. I pitied her.

"Sit in front of Kagami-san." I must've tuned out. "Raise your hand Kagam-" I cut him off.

"That's ok I know who she is." I told him as I walked away to my seat. I glared at her, I hate her guts. It's not even funny, what is funny is that we knew each other since grade school and now we avoid each other as if we never knew each other. I sat in front of her, "Hello Rin.". I saw her twitch, Pathetic.

"..." She stayed silent.

"Hello?!" I was starting to get irritated.

"I'm sorry, Rin's not feeling good right now's not a good time to talk to her." I turned to the direction in which the voice was coming from. Once I looked over I felt my face heat up. 'LEN-SAMA!' Is all I thought. "Is that so? Sorry to bother." . I turned around to face the front of the room knowing my face was growing redder and redder after every second passed.

* * *

Len's P.o.V

I was listening to the teacher talk about a new student come today, when she came in though Rin started to have a mental break down. I started to panic _'Did she know_ _her?!' _I held onto her hand trying to comfort her. "its okay..". She looked at me, I stared into her eyes, sad, scared, and loneliness described her eyes. How could a signal person cause so much pain to her? "Rin do you know her" she stayed quite for a while "Ri-".

"Yes." She answered before I could finish my sentence.

"How?" I whispered

"I knew her in grade school..."

"Who is she? I don't think she introduced her self she got cut off before she could."

"She's..."

* * *

** There you go! Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed! Oh before you leave please leave a review and tell me what day I should update this story on. It helps me set a goal ill set a alarm and everything! So tell me what you thought and a deadline date! See you! **

**-02rkek**


	3. Chapter 3: Past

**Yolo it's October ****14th, 2013 how are you doing? Well I'm glad if your happy anyways I updated early due to the fact that I got 5 reviews for 1 Chapter I'm happy that this happened and happy you guys enjoyed!**

****No just no only in my dreams****

* * *

**_Replies_**

**_DarkestThingInTheLight: thank you very much for the back lens not her in this chapter not due to a comma hehehe... So sorry for the cliffhanger! Here's your chapter! ;)_**

**_B.L: Now you shall know!_**

**_Kireina Yume: your fine I found your review quite amusing actually, also one of those were right._**

**_Piyototo: Ohohoho but i am grateful that you read my story and even left a review! Also BAO does stand for Bets And Obliviousness that would happen to be my other story in progress it's on a hold for now because there's an objective set for that story, it currently has 4 chapters and for each one I get 2 reviews so I put in the author note before and after the story 3 or more reviews or no chapter. It currently hands 2 reviews do yah. I believe you spelt it right. Who knows how this girl is? (Oh yah I do) and who kn_****_ows what's going to happen to her? Well here's your answer!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Past_**

**_Len's P.o.V_**

"She's..." She stayed quite. "She _was_ my best friend..."

"what's her name?"

"Hatsune Miku."

"Hatsune?!"

"Yeah, her mothers a famous singer."

"Why aren't you guys friends anymore?"

"It was all my fault... When we were younger around the age of six, we played together everyday at school one day she told me she liked a boy in our class his name was Mikuo she kept saying 'Aren't we the perfect match?! We both have teal hair, Turquoise eyes!' You see the truth was that I actually liked Mikuo too I was about to tell her until she beat me too it, I couldn't tell her because she also liked him that also looked better together. When the time came she told Mikuo her feeling because I has suggested it, when she told him he rejected her saying 'sorry Miku i like someone else.' She came back to me crying I asked her why she was crying and she said 'ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!' i didn't understand why she said that until Mikuo asked if I had time to talk I said 'sure' he told me he liked me. I told 'me too.' I didn't even think of my best friend Miku. She came up to me and slapped me square across the face. 'I HATE YOU RIN!' That's why Im not her friend anymore.

I wished I s could do something to help her but I had no idea of what to do! All I can do is comfort her, what use am I for?! I'm useless. There's got to be a way to help... Ill keep thinking for now.

After class was our lunch period. I was looking for Rin because she suddenly disappeared I turned a corner and she was gone! How is that possible? I looked in the Gym, the lunchroom, the classroom, the hallways, I don't know where else to check! Where the heck does someone go in 5 minutes?! I ran asking everyone, "Have you seen Rin?" I feel like Ibe asked that a million times now.

Wait. Maybe she's with Hatsune. Now my new question for everyone was "Have you seen Hatsune?" Now I've asked that a million times and each one said 'No' I'm going to guess Hatsune 'kidnapped' Rin while I was talking. Dang it! In the worst bodyguard ever! I made a promise I couldn't keep!

I started to run faster thinking how I'm useless and can't do anything. 'where haven't I checked?!' The restrooms! but I can't go in there! Maybe I can listen to what they say in each bathroom without entering the bathroom.

I walked near a bathroom and listened, "Hey, hasn't that girl been awfully clingy to Len?" One said.

"Right?"

"How did _she _get so close to him?"

"I don't know we've known him since middle school and barely have any relationship with him, but this new girl comes into the picture and has a bigger relationship with him then us within less than an hour!"

"She should go die in a ditch."

"Right?"

I can't listen to this. This doesn't happen all the time does it? I need to look somewhere else.I went to the track outside, and searched for blonde, or teal hair, because I'm assuming there having a girl talk or something, but just in case... She's now been missing for a full hour, wary to make me worry. I finally saw a glint of teal and started to run towards it until I noticed there were no pigtails. Darnit there are more teal heads then Miku!'

After a few more moments of searching I went tot the roof of the school to see if I could find Miku. When neoprene s the door I heard a slap and someone hit the floor. I looked down to see the victim of the slap, It was Rin. My eyes widened. I looked up to see the suspect, Miku... Her bangs were covering her eyes, and Rin started to get up. What in the world happened?!

* * *

**THE chapter 3. Leave a review! Hope you enjoyed**

**-Kek**


End file.
